pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 2 Prototype Treasure Horde Entries
These are all of the treasure horde entries from the Pikmin 2 Prototype Disc, compared with the final results. Interesting Content Significant additions / deletions that alter the meaning of a treasure's description. 010 - Child of the Earth Olimar implies that he has more than one of this treasure in the early script. 015 - Growshroom The connection to Super Mario Bros' mushrooms is more explicit in the demo description. 018 - Pilgrim Bulb More evidence that Olimar is a megalomaniac. 020 - Conifer Spire Louie's gluttonous behavior is fully documented in the final description. 021 - Armored Nut The word for berry and nut is the same in Japanese. This leads to an error here that was fixed in the final version. 022 - Corpulent Nut Another berry to nut change. The...strange second half of the description was removed entirely. 033 - Succulent Mattress "Cushion" was changed to "mattress", possibly hinting at an early treasure name. 034 - King of Sweets Olimar's celebration was changed from a modest snack to eating the treasure he is about to celebrate finding. Which is much better. 041 - Confection Hoop The "hold" typo was fixed, and the formatting of text was changed. A joke was added at the end in the final game. 042 - Pastry Wheel Another reference to Olimar eating the treasures he's supposed to be selling was added in the final script. 044 - Fossilized Ursidae Amusingly, Olimar considers this treasure a plant in the early script. The demo is also missing Olimar insulting the ship. 046 - Leviathan Feather The demo disc is missing the large chunk of Olimar's paranoid speech. 048 - Fortified Delicacy He doth protest too much in the early script. 054 - Gyroid Bust The talk of posing was replaced with figurines in the final script. This does not appear to be a result of bad translation. The final sentence removed the world "holy". 058 - Vorpal Platter The awesome power of this object is not described in the demo text. 066 - Manual Honer Olimar's problem switched from finding an outlet to finding a plug, and the final sentence was excised entirely. 069 - Harmonic Synthesizer Olimar comes off much sadder in the early script. 072 - Sud Generator Ever curious, Olimar expects his children to figure out the secrets of this treasure. He's less optimistic in the early script. 076 - Time Capsule Olimar's artistic spirit was not expressed in the demo's text. 078 - Mirrored Stage The Pikmin's act changed from interpretive dance to a song and dance routine. 090 - Indomitable CPU Olimar's hypothesis was changed to mock the ship again. That darn ship. 091 - Network Mainbrain This is the only instance in any version of the game where the ship is referred to by a name, in this case, "Dolphin 1". 092 - Space Wave Reciever Olimar's warning was made more explicit. 115 - Pink Menace The reference to Olimar's concern for the Pikmin is removed and replaced with self-interest. 119 - Gemstar Husband Since this is obviously a treasure, the description was changed. 131 - Silencer The fourth sentence was rewritten to be more comical. 132 - Wiggle Noggin Enamo(u)red has its British English spelling in the demo. Olimar considers buying the treasure for himself in the early script. 138 - Stupendous Lens The humorous "magnifizer" typo (?) was fixed (? again) in the final game. Olimar is also a lot more vain in the final script. 143 - Luck Wafer An instance of Olimar's introspection was removed. 149 - Glee Spinner The final sentence was changed for comedic effect. 150 - Cosmic Archive While the Famicom Diskettes could be recorded on, it's more accurate to say they're storage devices. 160 - Fuel Reservoir A plea for cooperation was excised from the final script. 163 - Endless Repository Olimar really needs to stop eating his treasures. 165 - Nutrient Silo Great, now Louie is doing it. 169 - Abstract Masterpiece Some text was added to beef up this description. 172 - Yellow Taste Tyrant Along with some sentence rearranging, Olimar's line about surly teens was added for the final description. 177 - Hypnotic Platter / Adults-only Emblem As a result of censorship, the entire description of this item was changed. The joke in the demo text is that Olimar thinks A&W, a form of root beer, is an adult drink. This was apparently too risque for Nintendo. 186 - Prototype Detector The early script does not refer to the Treasure Gauge by name, nor does it mention a beeping sound. Perhaps it once worked differently. 197 - Shock Therapist The Titan Dweevil is referred to as a "techno-spider" in the early script, which is probably the only time that word will appear in a video game. Sadly. The extra, erroneous "a nightmarish" text was removed. 198 - Flare Cannon Curiously, this is probably not the only instance of "techno-spider" in a video game. Louie's gourmet cooking habits pop up in the finalized description. 199 - Comedy Bomb More techno-spider fun! The bomb is still deadly in the demo script. Oh, and a space was added to the first line. 200 - Monster Pump The last techno-spider dies. 201 - King of Bugs This description was entirely rewritten to focus on Louie instead of the Titan Dweevil, in the process suggesting that Louie was controlling the Titan Dweevil, and stating that Louie came up with his own treasure title. Signficiantly Less Interesting Content Warning 1: The majority of the following changes are slight rewordings, text reformatting, or typo fixes. As such, they are very boring. Only those with absolutely nothing left to do in their lives, or those with sentence restructuring fetishes should read through all of these entries. Skimming is advised. Warning 2: If you do choose to read through all of these, it is highly likely that you will swallow your own tongue, or gouge your own eyes out, or vomit out several lesser demons. For maximum safety, please view the following text through a pinhole camera. 003 - Combustion Berry 004 - Seed of Greed 005 - Disguised Delicacy 006 - Insect Condo 007 - Citrus Lump 011 - Love Nugget Since this isn't really a sack, the typo was fixed. 012 - Infernal Vegetable 013 - Anti-hiccup Fungus 014 - Toxic Toadstool 016 - Onion Replica Hocotate uses its Japanese spelling in the demo description. 017 - Science Project 025 - Meat Satchel 026 - Taste Sensation 027 - Triple Sugar Threat 028 - Compelling Cookie 029 - Impenetrable Cookie 030 - Bug Bait 031 - Imperative Cookie 035 - Enamel Buster 036 - Diet Doomer 037 - Pale Passion 038 - White Goodness 039 - Chocolate Cushion 040 - Sweet Dreamer 043 - Possessed Squash Olimar's reaction to the treasure is stronger in the final script. 045 - Colossal Fossil 047 - Olimarnite Shell 049 - Scrumptious Shell 051 - Mysterious Remains 052 - Crystal King Unhyphen-...dehyphen-...the hyphen was removed. 055 - Unknown Merit 056 - Lustrous Element Another instance of the Japanese "Hokotate" spelling. 059 - Invigorator 060 - Milk Tub This dialogue was punched up a tad. 062 - Broken Food Master 063 - Utter Scrap 064 - Decorative Goo Typo fix. 067 - Implement of Toil 070 - Emperor Whistle 071 - Director of Destiny 075 - Dimensional Slicer 077 - Lip Service 080 - Joy Receptacle Have have was fixed fixed, and Olimar's description of the Pikmin has more heart. 081 - Fleeting Art Form 082 - Danger Chime 084 - Innocence Lost 085 - Essential Furnishing 086 - Icon of Progress 087 - Temporal Mechanism 088 - Mystical Disc 089 - Vacuum Processor 093 - Sulking Antenna 094 - Nouveau Table This popular idiom was corrected. This is the correct way to use it. Take note, people. 095 - Omega Flywheel 096 - Spirit Flogger 097 - Superstrong Stabilizer 098 - Repair Juggernaut 100 - Massage Girdle 101 - Superstick Textile 103 - Furious Adhesive 104 - Petrified Heart 106 - Regal Diamond 107 - Tear Stone 108 - Princess Pearl 109 - Crystal Clover 112 - Essence of Despair Grammar was fixing. 113 - Essence of True Love 114 - Essence of Desire 118 - Gemstar Wife Spelling fix. 120 - Universal Com 121 - Omniscient Sphere 122 - Crystallized Telepathy 123 - Love Sphere 125 - Mirth Sphere 127 - Maternal Sculpture 128 - Extreme Perspirator 129 - Rubber Ugly 130 - Paradoxical Enigma 133 - Coiled Launcher 134 - Boom Cone 135 - Flame Tiller 136 - Doomsday Apparatus Another typo fix: "Artillary". 139 - Air Brake 140 - Worthless Statue Another typo fixed. 141 - Priceless Statue Mother's Day is properly capitalized. The addition of ellipsis changes the tone of Olimar's last sentence. 142 - Boss Stone 145 - Strife Monolith 146 - Chance Totem 147 - Dream Architect 151 - Remembered Old Buddy 152 - Fond Gyro Block 153 - Memorable Gyro Block Both versions spell accidentally incorrectly. 154 - Lost Gyro Block 156 - Treasured Gyro Block 157 - Proton AA 158 - Durable Energy Cell 159 - Courage Reactor 164 - Fruit Guard "Cannister" was fixed. 167 - Survival Ointment 168 - Healing Cask 170 - Optical Illustration "Cilvilization" typo was fixed. 171 - Thirst Activator 174 - Gherkin Gate 175 - Alien Billboard 176 - Activity Arouser 178 - Massive Lid 179 - Pondering Emblem 182 - Drought Ender 183 - Creative Inspiration 184 - Spherical Atlas 185 - Geographic Projection 187 - Five-man Napsack 188 - Brute Knuckles 189 - Repugnant Appendage 190 - Stellar Orb 191 - Forged Courage 192 - Dream Material 193 - Justice Alloy Olimar doesn't refer to Emperor Bulblax as a species in the early script. 194 - Amplified Amplifier 195 - Professional Noisemaker 196 - The Key "Theatens" cannot stage a mutiny. (In other words, a typo) Category:Pikmin 2 Prototype Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Treasures Category:Olimar's Notes